


A Place for Me and You // Camp Camp Oneshots

by CULTLEADR



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp Oneshots, F/F, F/M, Gwen x Reader camp camp, M/M, Multi, Other, david x reader camp camp, im in constant pain Hfhdhd, max x reader camp camp, oneshots, platonic, romantic, x reader camp camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CULTLEADR/pseuds/CULTLEADR
Summary: [LGBTQ+ FRIENDLY][NO SMUT]Welcome to my first oneshot book! Don't worry, I've had experience with other oneshot books and know what to do and what not to do!! There will be no counselor x camper, unless it's platonic/mother love/father love. I'm only going to do X Readers for now, 'cause that's all I know how to write. Feel free to request stuff. I'm up for all genders, sexualities, and relationships (y'know except for uh, pedophilia). Sensitive chapters will be marked with several trigger warnings!! These are all from my wattpad book, I just wanted to put them here.Camp Camp belongs ENTIRELY to Rooster Teeth.
Kudos: 5





	1. Requests // OPEN

I have plenty of ideas but I could always use some more! Remember these rules:

No pedophilia (counselor x camper).

No smut (I'll save that for another book, thank you very much!)

No fetishes/kinks (They make me uncomfortable, but like whatever you like.).

I’m only doing x Readers, no ships !

Keys:

Romantic/Sexual attraction: Canon x Reader

Platonic/parent love: Canon / Reader

(Y/N): Your name (insert your name)

(H/L): Hair Length (insert your hair length)

(H/C): Hair color (insert your hair color)

(S/C): Skin color (insert your skin color. E.g: dark, light, fair, pale, etc)

I can do non-binary, FtM, MtF, and any other gender reader!! :)


	2. Marriage // Gwen x Non-Binary!Reader

"Listen up, kids. My partner is going to come and spend the day at the camp," Gwen stated, sternly, "So please, please don't fuck it up. I don't want (Y/N) to have to deal with more stress." Most campers nodded and quickly ran to the Mess Hall, not caring about whoever Gwen's partner is. The rest were confused and decided to stay. "The rest" being Nikki, Neil, and Max. 

"Hey, Gwen?" Nikki questioned the maroon-haired counselor, "What do you mean by "partner"? Are they a cowboy?" Nikki gasped, "Are you a cowboy?!" Nikki pointed an accusing finger at Gwen and she chuckled, amused at Nikki accusing her of being a cowboy. As if being a cowboy is a bad thing.

"Yeah, what do you mean by "partner"? Why not just call them your friend?" Neil asked.

"Are they your business partner or something?" Max interrogated, clearly not understanding that her "partner" wasn't just a friend.

"No, guys. "partner" is a word for when you're dating someone and they don't identify as a boy or girl," Gwen explained to the trio, "For instance, (Y/N), my partner, identifies as non-binary. Which means they aren't a boy or a girl," Nikki gasped as her eyes sparkled, while the other two boys stayed silent and still kind-of confused.

"That's so cool!! I wanna not be a girl or a boy, too!!" Nikki exclaimed, as she ran off to the mess hall. Gwen let out a laugh to herself at Nikki's actions. The two boys followed Nikki. Gwen checks her phone to see what time it is, "1:42". 

"Shit, (Y/N) is 12 minutes late." Gwen quickly runs to the entrance of the camp, checking to see if her phone time is right. She worriedly paces around the entrance area, hoping (Y/N) is alright. She tries to calm herself, hoping (Y/N) is just stuck in traffic, but her paranoia kicks in. 

"What if they're in trouble?" Gwen worried, as she tried to calm her breathing, "What if they got killed?" Gwen's pacing got even faster, and she started breathing heavily. She started to bite on her nails, shaking, when she realized she could call (Y/N). Gwen quickly and shakily grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing (Y/N)'s number. 

Gwen put the ringing phone up to her ear, hoping for (Y/N) to pick up. Just hearing their voice would definitely help Gwen calm her worries. The phone stopped ringing, and (Y/N) finally picked up.

"Oh! Gwen! Listen, I'm so sorry for being late," (Y/N) started, "I got caught up in traffic and-"  
"It's fine, really. Are you okay?" Gwen stopped her heavy breathing, and calmed down a little bit.  
"Yeah! I'm fine, just stuck in traffic. I'm almost out though." Gwen had completely calmed down now.  
"I'll see you in about, 30 minutes," (Y/N) finished, and hung up the call. Gwen squealed quietly, as she went to the Mess Hall where everyone else was. 

About 20 minutes later, a car pulls up in the parking area (?) of the camp. Gwen squeals, immediately recognizing the car as (Y/N)'s. She hurries to the car and helps (Y/N) step out of the car. She didn't need to help, they can walk, but Gwen insisted that she helped. The campers watched as a (H/C)-haired person stepped out of the car.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Max asked, confused as to why this person was here. (Y/N) chuckled at the boy.

"I'm-" Gwen cut them off before they could finish.

"This is (Y/N), my partner!" She exclaimed proudly. She held her hand in front of (Y/N), palm facing up, as if to show them off.

"Holy fucking shit, you're actually real?!" Max half-yelled to (Y/N). They just laughed awkwardly.

"Yep, 100% authentic human being. At least, I think?" They joked and Max let out a soft chuckle, but quickly went back to his stoic and bored-looking expression. 

"Woah!! So you're the person Gwen is married too!!" Nikki gasped, amazed. (Y/N) and Gwen both blushed, furiously.

"N-no we're just datin-" Gwen stuttered out, but (Y/N) quickly interrupted her.

"Actually, Gwen, that's something thats been on my mind for a while now." (Y/N) turned to Gwen, got out a small black box, and got on one knee, 

"G-Gwen we, uh, we-we've been dating fo-for, about 2 years, and I wanted to ask, uh," (Y/N) stuttered, trying to find the right words. They took a deep breath and quickly blurted out,

"Gwen, will you marry me?" They started sweating, worried as to what she would say. A smile started forming on Gwen's face and her eyes sparkled. Gwen took the ring from the small box and put it on her ring finger. 

"Yes, YES OF COURSE!" She cried, and everyone clapped. Including Max. (Y/N) stood up and hugged Gwen tightly. Gwen pulled away from the hug, but quickly pulled (Y/N) close again and kissed them. 

Later at night in the counselor cabin, Gwen and (Y/N) were snuggling in Gwen's bed, when (Y/N) started to speak.

"So, uh, just so you know, I wasn't actually stuck in traffic," They confessed.

"What? Where were you then?" Gwen asked, worried as to where her partner was.

"I was getting the ring." They reached over and placed their hand over Gwen's, stroking the ring they got her, "I wanted to keep it a surprise." 

"Why'd it take so long if you were just getting a ring?" Gwen curiously asked, intertwining her hand with (Y/N)'s.

"Do you know how fucking long it takes to get a ring made?" They whisper-yelled playfully,   
"I pre-ordered that custom ring 4 weeks ago, and when I got there to pick it up, they were still making it because someone was fucking slacking," Gwen and (Y/N) giggled at the stupid story.

They both said their goodnights, and finally headed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter is shit, I'll probably come back and fix whatever I fucked up. I uh, hope you enjoyed it at least.


	3. Cuddles // Max x Camper!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by superflower194 on wattpad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't specify the gender so this is going to be a female reader.

(Y/N) looked at her watch, "3:28 AM". She's been trying to sleep for almost 30 minutes now, but couldn't. Her head was filled with too many thoughts. She sighed and got out of her cot, feet touching the cold floor of the tent. She shivered at the coldness and started walking towards the tent door (?). She unzipped the flap of the tent and walked out, zipping the tent flap back up quickly after. She headed to the lake, hoping to clear her mind of everything. 

As (Y/N) reached the lake, she could see a silhouette of a fluffy-haired boy. When she got closer, she realized it was Max. (Y/N) never really talked to Max, but when she did he either completely ignored her or told her to go away. She never understood why he ignored her, but she just assumed that it was just Max being Max. Max realized (Y/N) had been standing there, and was surprised. 

"The fuck are you doing awake?" He asked the (H/C)-haired girl. She jumped back a little bit, surprised at Max's sudden question. She quickly composed herself and responded,  
"What are you doing here?" She said defensively, squinting her eyes at Max.  
"I asked you first, dumbass,"

"Well... I uh, asked second!" She sighed at her stupid response,  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," (Y/N) said, defeated. They stood there in silence for a while, until Max sighs and scoots over a bit. (Y/N) was confused by his actions, and remained silent, clearly not getting the gesture.  
"...Well?" Max starts,   
"Are you just gonna stand there?" Max pats the spot next to him, gesturing for (Y/N) to sit next to him.

"Sit down, you piece of shit," They chuckle for a bit, as (Y/N) sits down next him. Max and (Y/N) sit in silence, enjoying the dark forest scenery in front of them. 

A few minutes pass, and (Y/N) started to feel the cold getting to her. She shivers, trying to warm up her arms my rubbing them. Max notices this and adjusts himself so he could take off his hoodie. While (Y/N) is shivering, Max holds his hoodie out to her. She slowly looks to Max, his head facing forwards, avoiding her gaze. Max groans and mumbles,

"Are you gonna take it or not?" She smiles and takes his hoodie from his hands, slipping it on. 

"Thanks, Max," (Y/N) didn't realize that her and Max had such a big size difference. The hoodie covered her hands and fit like a dress. 

"But, wait, won't you be cold, now?" She looked over to Max, who was blushing furiously. 

"Yeah," he said,   
"But I couldn't stand you shaking like that," Max says the last part a bit softer, but it could still be audible to (Y/N).   
(Y/N) scoots closer to an already very flustered Max, placing her warm arms around his to try and warm him up. Max turns to face her, see's that she's looking away, and smiles softly at her. 

"Do you... wan't to go back to my tent?" (Y/N) asks with a shaky breath, using all her confidence,   
"Y-you looked co-cold so I was ju-jus-just wondering," 

"Yeah, sure," Max replies, trying to keep his cool. (Y/N) retracts her arms from his and takes him to her and Nikki's tent. 

(Y/N) sits down on her cot, motioning for Max to do the same. He sits down next to her, still shivering from not having a hoodie on. She notices that Max is still shaky and shivering, and grabs her blanket, throwing it on both of them. The two kids sit in silence, only hearing each other's breathing (and nikkis lmao). (Y/N) looks over to a still shaky and cold Max, feeling bad for him, when she gets an idea. She turns to Max and snuggles against his chest, her arms around his once again. Max is extremely surprised and dumbfounded at her actions. He stays in the shocked position until (Y/N) backs up from his chest,  
"Uh- Oh geez..." She rubbed the back of her neck, blushing from embarrassment,   
"Did I do something wrong? Shit- I always fuck stuff up, I'm sorry-" (Y/N) is quickly interrupted from her worried ranting, when Max hugs (Y/N), wrapping his arms around hers tightly. She quickly returns the hug and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. Max let's go of (Y/N), shifting to lay down on the cot. He grabs (Y/N) and makes her lay down with him, her head snuggling into his chest. 

"I'm I gonna get my hoodie back?"

"Nope!"


	4. Love Letters // David x Counselor!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is female.

David hurried around the counselor cabin, looking for his yellow bandana.

"Oh, how did I lose it?" He asked himself, "It's bright yellow, it shouldn't be that hard to find!" David scolded himself and kept searching. He looked everywhere, and still couldn't find it. He checked his bed, his desk, everywhere in his side of the cabin. David's side of the counselor cabin was a mess. Papers out of place, his bed unorganized, clothes thrown onto the floor. He sighed, deciding to go the day without it.

While making his way out of the cabin, David, not paying attention to his surroundings, accidentally bumps into (Y/N)'s desk, sending a few papers and envelopes flying to the ground. He quickly crouched down to pick them up, when he see's that a few of the envelopes are addressed to him.

"Gosh, I really shouldn't be invading her personal space," He said, standing up and putting the letters back onto her desk in a neat pile. But, curiosity got the best of David, and he decided to take a peek into the envelopes. They weren't sealed shut, so he didn't have to rip the envelopes and destroy them. One by one, he opened the letters. Most of the letters inside the envelopes had scribbled out most of the words, making it impossible to piece together a sentence in them. Only one letter had no scribbling, and readable words. It was a clear love letter.

"Hey, David.  
So, this is pretty weird, yeah? I'm trying to get my feelings across by a letter. Stupid, I know. But, I just couldn't say it to you in person. I get too nervous and flustered around you. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach. I know it's cliche, but you really do!! I really do appreciate you. You're an amazing person and I guess what I'm trying to is that I love you, David. I really, truly love you. Again, sorry if this is really, really weird. Actually you'll probably never see this-"  
The rest was scribbled out. David heard the cabin door open, thinking it was Gwen and continued to examine the letter. When he heard sniffling, he quickly shot his head up from reading the letter. In front of him stood a very embarrassed (Y/N), who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gosh, (Y/N)!!" David exclaimed, "I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't look through your stuff, I know!"  
He quickly put the letter back on her desk,

"I was just looking for my bandana and I accidentally bumped into your desk-" He took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"I.. Uh... Gosh," He blushed, "I feel the same way." He looked at her, awkwardly, hoping for a positive reaction. She looked surprised, but quickly smiles and quickly pecked David on the lips, very softly. She put her arms around him, engulfing him into a hug. He smiled and hugged back, nesting his head in the crook of (Y/N)'s neck, completely forgetting about his bandana.

Later that night, in the counselor cabin, David and (Y/N) were sleeping in her bed. David's hands were on her waist while she was cuddled up into David's chest.

"Did you ever find your bandana?" (Y/N) questioned David,

"...Oh," David said disappointed, while (Y/N) just giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend has it, David never found his bandana again...  
> Anyway, I’m sorry this is short. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Dummy Thick // David x Counselor!Reader x Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know WHY I wrote this but, uh, enjoy ur dummy thick ass I guess.  
> Reader is female.

I really don't know WHY I wrote this but, uh, enjoy ur dummy thick ass I guess.  
Reader is female.

David and Daniel were sitting in the counselor cabin, talking to each other. Daniel decides to spice up the conversation, bringing in (Y/N), or rather, (Y/N)'s ass.

"Off topic, but, (Y/N)'s ass is like... Dummy thick," Daniel told the red-haired man.

"...What?" David asked, confused.

"At least, that's what I've heard," Daniel smirked and bit his lip lightly, trying to contain his laughter. David blushed just at the thought of (Y/N), when suddenly, (Y/N) appears in the cabin.

"What're you two talking about?" She said, sitting in between the two counselors.

"Is it true?" David asked, while Daniel was still biting his lip, containing his laughter.

"Is what true?"

"That you have a, um, "dummy thick" butt?" David put "dummy thick" in air quotes, not knowing exactly what it meant. (Y/N) laughed, along with Daniel who couldn't keep his laughter inside any longer. (Y/N) stopped laughing, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh my God," She started,  
"Who told you that I have a "dummy thick" ass, David?" David pointed to Daniel, who was still slightly wheezing, but stopped when he realized David was pointing at him.

"Y'know-" She stood up, "You could've just figured out yourselves if I had a "dummy thick" ass," Daniel and David were both flustered at her comment, but Daniel put a sly smirk on his face and stood up as well.

"Alrighty then~," He grabbed (Y/N)'s ass, making her blush hard. David just watched, blushing and lowkey uncomfortable. He squeezes her ass, making her yelp in surprise. Daniel gives David a thumbs up.

"Yeah, she's dummy thick," Daniel says to a very, very, flustered David. With one last squeeze of your ass, he lets go and walks away, while David is left there a blushing mess.

"Aw, it's ok David," She sat down next to him, "You can have a turn later!~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry for this sorry excuse of a chapter!! Sorry it's so short, I couldn't really think of anything and just wanted to upload. Plus I've had this funny/weird fanfic idea for awhile now so I thought I'd just do it. I'll try to make the next chapters longer!!


	6. Home // Gwen / Camper!Reader (Platonic)

The sun beamed down on the campers, who were outside waiting for their parents to pick them up. It was finally the ending of summer, so naturally, camp had ended. David had adopted Max earlier that summer, so Max didn't have to worry about his parents not picking him up. Who did have to worry about their parents not coming was (Y/N). They didn't come on parents day, so why would they come now? She still had some hope. Hope that her parents would pick her up, but she knew deep down that was never going to happen. 

The campers were saying their goodbyes to their friends, some had their parents exchange phone numbers so they could hang out again. Max and David were still there, Max waiting in David's car, who already said his goodbyes to a now gone Nikki and Neil. (Y/N) had sat there, watching everyone leave one by one, only a few stopping to say goodbye. (Y/N) kept her eyes at the entrance of the camp, still hoping her parents would come. By now, almost everyone had left. David said goodbye to the last camper and their parents. Waving a small goodbye to Gwen, he drove off. 

Gwen was about to get in her car to leave, when she saw (Y/N) still sitting at the entrance. Concerned, she hurried over to the girl. 

"This seat taken?" Gwen asked, referring to the empty spot next to (Y/N). She looked up at the tall counselor, and shook her head no.

"Your parents didn't pick you up yet, huh?" Gwen sat down next to (Y/N). She sighed and looked away from Gwen, her eyes glossy and on the verge of tears. 

"We'll wait for them together, okay?" She took out something from her back pocket.

"Here," Gwen handed (Y/N) her phone, "You can play on this while we wait," (Y/N) smiled at Gwen and shakily took the phone from her hands, turning it on. Surprisingly, Gwen had quite a few games on her phone. Out of curiosity, she clicked on an app titled "Tinder". Max had talked about it before when he stole David's phone, but she couldn't remember what he had said it was about. Gwen looked over at (Y/N) and saw her phone screen. Panicking, Gwen quickly took the phone from (Y/N).

"That is NOT for kids," She exited out of Tinder and swiped to a page with games on it and handed the phone back to (Y/N).

"These are the games you can play," She said, relieved. (Y/N) was confused, but clicked on one of the games and immediately got absorbed into it. She scooted closer to Gwen and rested her head on Gwen's arm still playing the game.

A few hours passed, and it started to get dark. (Y/N) had changed games by now, going through a few over the hours that passed. (Y/N) yawned, her eyes feeling heavy. Gwen looked at (Y/N) and realized how exhausted she looked. She sighed and looked at the entrance of the camp again. She straightened herself and got up from her spot where she was sitting.

"C'mon, kiddo," Gwen grabbed (Y/N)'s hand, and she hopped off the place where she was sitting.

"Where are we going?" She asked Gwen, phone still in her hand. 

"Whatever restaurant is open," (Y/N)'s eyes sparkled as Gwen lead her to the car and sat down in the drivers seat. (Y/N) got in the back and buckled up. 

She fidgeted with the keys, finally getting them into the ignition, and starting the car, 

"How's pizza sound?" (Y/N) gave Gwen a thumbs up, eyes still sparkling from excitement. Gwen chuckled and started to drive to her favorite pizza place, ironically the same one Max was taken to on parents day. (Y/N) quietly set down the phone down next to Gwen as they drove off.

Gwen arrived at the pizza place, parking the car. She took her phone and got out of the car, (Y/N) trailing behind her. A bell rang when Gwen opened the door, signaling that they walked in. The place smelled of freshly cooked pizza, (Y/N) took the scent in while Gwen went to the counter to order pizza. 

"What kind of pizza do you want?" She asked, eyes focused on the menu.

"Uhm.. Pepperoni, please!" Gwen ordered a large pizza for the two of them, getting (Y/N) a small coke as a drink. They slid into a booth near the window and started to eat. Gwen sighed, only halfway done with her first slice.

"I'm sorry your parents didn't come, kid," She apologized to (Y/N), even though she hadn't done anything, "If you want, I can take you to your home when we're done eating," (Y/N) shook her head no.

"I want to.. um... Stay with you?" She said, eyes avoiding Gwen's gaze. Gwen chuckled.

"Alright, kiddo," She ruffled her hair and continued to finish her slice of pizza. It was mostly silent at their table, the two of them just enjoying their pizza. When they were finished, Gwen threw their trash away and took (Y/N) to her car, driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this is short and shitty I just wanted to get this chapter out.


	7. Discord Server+Thanks // Updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to make it clear the thank you is for the support I got on wattpad lol

Heya! It's ya author, Cupid. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone's support on this book. I know it's not a lot of views and votes, but they mean a lot to me, and I wanted to say thank you. 

Anyway, onto the real topic I wanted to talk about. My Camp Camp RP discoed server. It's still fairly a WIP and need some epic people to join! Feel free to leave if you don't like it, but, here's the server invite: Epe8uVy !


End file.
